Phantom vs Slender Man
by SamApeace
Summary: Based from a picture thats from Deviant Art,that i saw on Facebook. One night,Danny reads a book to Timmy,Spongebob,and Jimmy Neutron.But then Tucker texts him telling him that Sam is missing.So Danny goes back and finds her,but he then runs into non other than...Slender Man! Plus, thanks to the artist(who's name I dont know)that created the photo.
1. Chapter 1:Sam's missing

**Ok..this story that you're about to listen will freak you out.**

**This story is based on a picture that I once saw on Facebook.**

**It was based on the Nick characters Danny Fenton,Timmy Turner,Spongebob,and Jimmy Neutron.**

**All of these charcters belong to Nickelodeon(Not me!)**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny got out a book and began to read it. He was watching over Timmy Turner,Spongebob,and Jimmy Neutron. He was going to read to them Little Red Riding Hood.

"Ok,"Danny began,"here it goes."

Timmy and the others were all snugged in their beds ready for Danny Fenton to begin the story.

"Little Red Riding Hood,was on her way to visit her grandma. Once she arrived she noticed that her grandma looked exactly like a wolf."

"My grandma...look at that long nose you have,and those ears,"-read Danny out loud.

"Then she finally noticed that her real grandma was in the closet all tied up. Cause she could hear loud moans coming from the closet. Red opened the door and out came grandma with knock-out gas and threw it at the wolf. The wolf was knocked out for about 24 hours. To celebrate their victory,Red and her grandma drank tea on the porch."

"Alright Grandma!,"-shouted Spongebob.

Danny chuckled and continued with the story.

"It was almost getting dark,so with a simple good bye to her grandma,Red skipped through the forest as giddy as a school girl,happy that the wolf was finally gone."

"YAY,"-everyone shouted.

"But,"Danny continued,"it wasn't till then that she was being watched."

"By who?,"-asked Timmy and Jimmy.

"By...SLENDER MAN,"-shouted Danny.

Once he said Slender man,everyone jumped from their beds.

"Guys it's alright,you all know Slender man isn't real,"-Danny explained.

"We know that,"-said Timmy.

"Ok...that's good news,"-said Jimmy.

Suddenly,Danny's phone was vibrating. It was a text from Tucker.

* * *

**Tucker:Danny, get ovr here right now!**

**Danny:Wy?**

**Tucker:Sam's missing!**

**Danny:WHT!**

**Danny:Where did she go?**

**Tucker:Last seen in the woods**

**Danny:Im on my way**

* * *

"Sorry guys,but I have to leave,"-Danny said.

"Why?,"-Jimmy asked.

"Sam,my girlfriend,is missing. So I have to go back to Amity Park.

"Ok. Well good night Danny,"said Timmy,Jimmy,and Spongebob.

When everyone finished their goodbyes,Danny transformed into Phantom and flew back to Amity Park.

He went straight to the woods and started to call out Sam's name.

"Sam. Where are you?,"-shouted Danny.

A few minutes went by and then Danny found a note on a tree. It read:**Dont look or you die.**

Danny took the note with him and continued his search.

* * *

Two hours later,he finds two more notes that read:Can still see you,but with no eyes;and also Help me!

Danny then heard a familiar scream. It was Sam.

"Sam,where are you?,"-he shouted.

"Help me!,"-she shouted from far.

Danny quickly flew and found Sam getting attacked.

The figure saw him and made a run for it.

Danny changed back into Fenton,and picked up Sam.

"Sammy,what happened?"

"Danny,it was him."

"Who?,"-Danny asked.

"Slender Man,"-said Sam.

* * *

**Yeah...this chapter was okay,but don't worry I'll update a new one once I get an idea.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Finding the notes

**Sorry for the long wait, but I've gotten a few reviews and here is chapter two. Don't forget to vote for a new monster, or ghost that I should write in the next Phantom vs. series.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny was completely shocked. How dare that monster hurt his girlfriend like that.

"Sam, it's alright, I'm here for you,"-reassured Danny. Then he kissed her cheek. Sam smiled and started to speak.

"Danny, did you by any chance see the other five notes that I'm looking for?,"-asked Sam.

"The notes?,"-Danny asked curiously.

"Yeah, so far I've only found three notes."

Sam showed Danny the other three notes that she found while walking in the woods.

One said: **Leave me alone****  
**

Another one said: **Follows **and had a picture of Slender Man.

The last note that she found said: **Can't run.**

Danny also showed Sam the other notes that he found when he was looking for her.

* * *

Danny wondered if there were any other notes that were in the forest.

"Do you think that there are more notes lying around here, Sam?,"-he asked.

"I don't know, but there could be,"-she replied back.

Then there was a sign that said collect all eight notes.

"I knew it,"-Danny said.

"There had to be more notes than the six that we found."

"So now all we need are two more notes, and maybe we might have to defeat Slender man,"-said Sam.

"Probably,"-said Danny.

Just then, they heard footsteps coming towards them.

Was it Slender man, or an animal?

Luckily, it was just a rabbit. The two continued their journey to finding the other notes and defeating Slender man. They continued to walk until they saw an old pick-up truck,Danny looked inside of it and their wasn't nobody there. But then Sam gave a scream. Slender man was right behind Danny. Danny ducked down, transformed into Phantom, and shot an ecto plasm, but he missed.

Then Sam threw a rock at Slender man and then he turned around and tried to attack her. But Danny saved her before Slender man could get to her.

* * *

Sam and Danny were able to escape him. They needed to find the other notes before they could run into Slender man again.

"Danny,over here!,"Sam shouted,"I found the seventh note."

The note had Slender man standing near trees.

"Alright,"said Danny,"now, all we need is the last note, and Slender man is mine."

He knew that Slender man would be a difficult challenge, but he knew he could do it. With Sam's help, of course.

* * *

**Yeah so here's chapter two. Did u guys think that it was good, or too cheesy?**

**Anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed it, chapter three will be coming soon.**

**Till next time!**

**R&R, but please no bad flames, constructive criticism is now accepted.**


End file.
